El muérdago perdido
by luna-maga
Summary: Hermione distanciada de sus amigos. Draco descubre que la curiosidad mata al gato y un muérdago fuera de época hace de las suyas.


**Disclaimer: **me divierto jugando con personajes y locaciones que no son mías. Pero esta historia, obviamente, es mía, a JK nunca se le ocurrió juntar a Draco y a Hermione.

La historia transcurre en el tercer año, el año en que Hermione golpeó a Malfoy y que Sirius se escapó de Azkabán.

Espero que les guste y la disfruten este es mi regalo de Navidad.

Música: Play 1 – **River**, la que canta Robert Downey Jr. Por Dios, quiero a ese hombre cantándome esa canción y haciéndome el amor.

Play 2 –**You are so beautiful**, Joe Cocker. Las encuentran en You Tube. PERO, vayan al blog donde cuelgo las historias y no van a tener necesidad de buscarlas: andandolaluna punto blogspot punto com

Por favor, dejen muchos, muchos reviews, me hacen feliz.

Este fic está dedicado a todas las bellas que me dejan comentarios. Y a las que leen desde las sombras como dice Mad Aristocrat, les agradezco mucho también.

Aprovecho y agradezco a todas las fabulosas chicas que han puesto mis historias en favoritos y alertas, sobre todo la última, **"Mi nombre en tu voz"**, que a pedido va a tener una continuación, sólo un capítulo, desde el punto de vista de Draco.

* * *

**El muérdago perdido**

_Play 1_

Hermione había decidido salir del castillo. Poco le importaba que hubiera comenzado a nevar y que el frío y el viento azotaran su cara e hicieran que su cabello bailara una danza que terminaba cegándola y con sus manos apartándolo de un manotazo...junto con las lágrimas.

Todo estaba saliendo mal. El giratiempo la estaba volviendo loca. Sirius Black suelto y buscando a Harry. Harry queriendo venganza pero al mismo tiempo sin querer tomar conciencia de los riesgos a los que estaba expuesto. Y luego, él, Ron, siempre de acuerdo con Harry aunque no tuviera razón. ¡Malditos hombres y sus fanatismos! Ella hizo bien, hizo bien en decirle a McGonagall que había recibido de regalo una Saeta de Fuego de quién sabe quién. Pero sus amigos se habían enojado muchísimo con ella. Y ahora volvía a estar sola como en sus primeros tiempos en Hogwarts antes del troll. Una oleada de nostalgia la invadió y se sentó en una roca frente al lago congelado. Con su varita eliminó la nieve y se echó un hechizo que la mantenía tibia y se quedó allí. Desde una de las torres alguien la observaba. El dueño de una mirada gris se relamió como un gato frente a su presa y poniéndose lentamente los guantes, se dirigió al frío exterior.

Ella no se dio cuenta ni de que estaba oscureciendo ni de que un silencioso Slytherin se encontraba justo detrás de ella.

-¿Sola, Granger? Hace rato que te observo y ni la comadreja ni San Potter están a tu alrededor ¿Acaso hubo una pelea que desuniera al gran trío dorado? -siseó con desprecio en su oído.

-¡Vete a la mierda, Malfoy! -le dijo al tiempo que se bajaba de la piedra y con el impulso, se lo llevó por delante haciéndolo tambalear.

La reacción del rubio no se hizo esperar, antes de que ella se hubiera alejado lo suficiente, la tomó del brazo con fuerza y la hizo girar hacia él. Hermione alzó la barbilla sin un rastro de miedo en su mirada centelleante y Draco se asombró. Una vez más no pudo dar crédito al desafío explícito en su mirada. ¿Cuándo iba a conseguir que la maldita sangresucia le tuviera aunque más no sea un poco de temor? ¿Qué debía hacer para que ella le demostrara el respeto que su posición merecía? Tan perdido estaba buscando respuestas a esas preguntas que no vio venir la cachetada que le estampó en la mejilla.

-Suéltame, idiota. Y que sea la última vez que te atreves a poner una de tus condenadas manos sobre mí porque no respondo.

Malfoy se quedó estático bajo la tenue luz de la luna, tocándose la mejilla caliente por el golpe, bajo los copos de nieve que habían comenzado a caer otra vez.

...oOo...

El resto de las vacaciones de navidad ella las pasó sola, encerrada en la biblioteca buscando una solución para que no mataran a Buckbeack o en la cabaña de Hagrid, tratando de mitigar su soledad.

Por su parte, Draco Malfoy se sentía perturbado. No podía quitarse de la mejilla el calor de los dedos de Hermione...¿Hermione? Como sea, no podía olvidar la sensación en su cara, como si lo hubieran despertado de un letargo. A partir de allí la observaba con menos recelo y creciente interés. Se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal entre los antes inseparables amigos y se preguntó qué se sentiría al tener unos amigos así. Alguien que estuviera contigo por ti, porque te elige y no por deber, por temor o por tu apellido. Y se dio cuenta que la castaña había perdido algo que para él no tenía significado; supo, entonces, que quería comprender ese significado. E incluso, una vez comprendido, perderlo para sentir exactamente lo que Granger sentía en esos momentos en que la veía tan desamparada.

Ella representaba un enigma para él. Por eso la buscaba, para contemplar su metamorfosis. Toda esa vulnerabilidad desaparecía en un segundo cuando él la chocaba a propósito en un pasillo, o insultaba a sus amigos. Ella se envaraba frente a él y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta una varita, que no era de él precisamente, sacaba chispas amenazadoramente cerca de su cara. En esos momentos, trataba de tragar su susto sin que la chica lo percibiera y rescatando su siseo despectivo le recordaba: _"¿nadie que te defienda, Granger? Sólo tú y tu varita..."_ y cualquier otra cosa que quisiera decir moría en su boca cuando una fugaz sombra de dolor atravesaba los ojos marrones de la muchacha, pero desaparecía en un parpadeo y su respuesta se colaba en su cerebro y dolía, no sabía por qué pero dolía..._"No vales la pena, Malfoy"_. Entonces, se quedaba mirando su espalda que desaparecía alejándose de él, haciendo ondear su túnica y lo dejaba envuelto en un aroma a gardenia y sándalo y una extraña sensación que no podía describir.

...oOo...

Las vacaciones pasaron, con el tiempo le devolvieron a Harry su Saeta, hicieron las paces con Hermione; ella y Ron se pelearon por culpa de Scabbers y todo volvió a salirse de madre. La pobre chica se sentía más sola que nunca y comenzaba a ver algunas cosas que no le gustaban en sus amigos. La juzgaban muy rápido y la medían con una vara que no utilizaban con ellos mismos. Casi prefería la maldad de Malfoy, al menos de él sabía qué esperarse. Cuando tomó conciencia de sus pensamientos por poco se muere de la impresión. ¿Cómo podía comparar a sus amigos con esa serpiente rastrera? Ella no debía olvidar jamás el sucio truco que le jugó Malfoy a Harry en el partido contra Ravenclaw y que podría haberlo lastimado mucho si el moreno no hubiera estado preparado. Ni tampoco sus insultos hacia ella, por no ser de sangre pura y a Ron y a su familia por ser pobres.

Sin embargo, nada que pensara la hacía sentirse menos sola.

En otro lugar del castillo, alguien se sentía miserable. Sí, aunque sonara increíble, Draco Malfoy se sentía miserable porque se había dado cuenta de que envidiaba a Potter y lo que es peor, envidiaba a weasel...y también algo que no podía definir en relación al arbusto andante.

No podía quejarse de su familia. Eran como eran y él había aprendido a aceptarlos así. Eran sangre pura tenían obligaciones hacia sus ancestros, debían mantener en alto sus tradiciones. Así lo habían criado y él incorporó esas creencias sin cuestionarlas nunca...hasta ahora.

Sin ir más lejos, sólo tenía que salir al Gran Comedor y ver cómo se relacionaban las casas entre sí. Todas habían creado lazos de compañerismo. La única casa que no participaba de esa unión era la suya, Slytherin. Siempre tan arrogantes y soberbios. Y los que no eran así y se atrevían a buscar la compañía de algún miembro de otra casa era mirado con sospecha y de acuerdo al peso de su apellido sería directamente desdeñado o no. Se ayudaban entre sí, es cierto. Pero más porque era lo que se esperaba de ellos, miembros pertenecientes a una élite que buscaba perpetuar sus privilegios que por sinceros vínculos de amistad. Incluso los pocos mestizos que el Sombrero mandaba a Slytherin debían demostrar que eran dignos de pertenecer a la casa fundada por Salazar.

Esto era culpa de la insufrible sabelotodo y su maldita mirada insolente. De no ser por ella, él tendría su blonda cabeza apoyada negligentemente en las piernas de Pansy y ella juguetearía con su pelo intentando seducirlo con caricias torpes y sonrisas insulsas. ¡Por Merlín! Si antes para él, Pansy no era ni torpe ni insulsa.

Así que se dedicó a comportarse de lo peor con el Trío dorado. Al punto que recibió una carta de su padre exigiéndole que guardara las apariencias porque si seguía así sería expulsado y eso sería imperdonable. Por supuesto, cumplió con lo que Lucius le ordenó. Pero esa obediencia fue amarga y no porque él quisiera seguir molestando a sus enemigos, no. Sencillamente, cayó en la cuenta de que era un títere de las ambiciones de su padre y un siervo de mandatos que no alcanzaba a entender del todo. Y sobre todo, obedecer fue amargo porque se descubrió sin saber quién es él, ni en qué cree, ni qué desea.

...oOo...

Poco antes de que terminara el año escolar, Draco recibió otro golpe de la castaña, a su padre se le desbarataron los planes de venganza, al Ministro se le escapó Sirius Black en las narices y Severus Snape sufrió la decepción de su vida. Como siempre, Harry, Ron y Hermione estuvieron en el epicentro de todos los acontecimientos, y su amistad fuerte como de costumbre. Y él, Draco Malfoy, ni siquiera tenía ganas de tomarse una revancha.

Ya faltaba poco para que tomaran los carruajes que los llevarían a Hogsmeade para abordar el Expresso que los conduciría a Londres.

Hermione había terminado su equipaje y ahora esta en la torre de los varones apurando a sus amigos.

En las mazmorras Draco no tenía de quién despedirse sinceramente y los elfos domésticos ya habían llevado su baúl al tren. Con paso cansino salió de su cuarto, atravesó la sala común casi vacía y allí se encontró con Pansy, que lo estaba esperando.

-Dime, Draco, ¿está o no está concertado nuestro matrimonio?

La pregunta lo tomó totalmente desprevenido así que balbuceó un "no" como respuesta.

-Perfecto -le contestó con saña Parkinson- porque me cansé de seguirte como una perra en celo. Me gustabas Draco, mucho. Pero has cambiado, no me doy cuenta en qué, pero algo en ti ha cambiado y no me gusta. Si en el verano te arrepientes de no haberme rendido la pleitesía que también merezco -agregó- no te pierdas el tiempo en volver a buscarme. Mis padres arreglaron un compromiso con otro mago de gran alcurnia.

Si la joven Parkinson creyó que iba a obtener una respuesta, pues se quedó con las ganas. Draco la ignoró como si no existiera y pasó de largo.

-¡No pases de mí como si fuera la sangresucia de Granger, Draco!

-No te compares con ella -le escupió enfurecido. Y la chica lo miró confundida-. No me interesas Parkinson, nunca lo hiciste. No eres bonita, no eres inteligente. No eres...-iba a decir buena, ingenua, valiente, alegre-, aléjate de mi vista y ya.

Rápidamente, se dirigió al exterior, se estaba asfixiando allí dentro. Necesitaba aire. Necesitaba verla antes de irse.

Hermione iba en el medio de sus dos amigos, llevándolos de los brazos. Iban haciendo bromas y riéndose sin parar. Cada tanto susurraban y miraban en derredor. Luego se separaron, Harry y Ron vieron a Hagrid y fueron a despedirse de él. Ella comenzó a seguirlos pero sintió algo raro, como si la miraran fijamente. Se dio vuelta y lo vio. Draco no apartaba su vista de ella. Al punto que consiguió que se sonrojara.

Play 2

Lo que sucedió a continuación quedaría para siempre guardado en la memoria de ese rubio arrogante y de la valerosa Gryffindor.

Se puso tan nerviosa que en vez de ir hacia sus amigos corrió hacia uno de los carruajes que los llevarían a Hogmeade a tomar el expreso de regreso a Londres. Y él corrió detrás de ella. Recién después de haberse acomodado se percató de quién era su acompañante. En cuanto lo vio, pensó que estaba en una pesadilla.  
Draco se sentó frente a ella, la corrida lo había agitado e intentaba calmarse antes de hablar.  
Mientras tanto, Harry y Ron que vieron parte de la escena salieron a la carrera pero no llegaron a tiempo, la puerta se cerró y no pudieron hacer nada para abrirla así que se contentaron con amenazar al muchacho con maldiciones que lo dejarían más que muerto y enterrado si le hacía algo a "su" Hermione. Draco, absorto como estaba en la castaña no se enteró de nada.

-Por favor, ¿puedo sentarme a tu lado? -le preguntó en un tono que no contenía un ápice de burla o malicia. Eso desconcertó a Hermione que le dijo que sí con la cabeza.

Con calma y elegancia propia de su estirpe, Draco se acomodó al lado de la muchacha justo en el momento en que el carruaje rebotaba e hizo que éste cayera encima de Hermione. "Perdón", susurró muy cerca de sus labios. Se levantaron e intentaron separarse todo lo que pudieran. Pero no pudieron. Probaron otra vez y fallaron. De golpe, sintieron una cosquilla en la cabeza y levantaron los ojos hacia arriba y allí lo vieron. Flotando como una broma de los gemelos. Un muérdago en pleno Junio. "¿Qué demonios hace un muérdago aquí y ahora?" gritaron a la vez y casi con las mismas palabras. Eso les causó mucha gracia y se rieron.

-¡Ey, Malfoy! Nos estamos riendo juntos, por primera vez en tres años que no intentamos matarnos.

-Tampoco podemos separarnos, observa -y se esforzó nuevamente.

-No, no podemos -dijo ella quedamente.

Cuando por fin nuestros cuerpos lograron reunirse, él estiró la mano y me acarició la cara. Recorrió la mejilla, me alborotó el pelo mientras el pulgar hacía presión en mis labios entreabiertos. Sus ojos fijos en los míos y el aliento cada vez más cerca y agitado. Inclinó la cabeza, su boca atrapó la mía y el tiempo se detuvo. Y el deseo primitivo estalló en la sangre que se agolpó en cada parte sensible magníficamente amplificada por esa primera vez llena de misterio y anhelo.  
Sus labios de movían sobre los míos pidiendo un permiso al que accedí gustosa y por fin su lengua se encontró tímidamente con la mía. Nos separamos sin soltarnos, porque su mano seguía en mi mejilla y la mía en su brazo. No podíamos dejar de recorrernos con la mirada, como si quisiéramos grabar ese momento en la memoria, sabiendo que no iba a repetirse más allá de lo que sucediera en ese carruaje.

-Déjame besarte otra vez -me pidió con voz ronca.

Y yo, miré sus labios, y lo atraje hacia mí y él se dejó hacer con calma, sin dejar de acariciarme la mejilla, la garganta, con la otra mano en la espalda. Mis manos perdidas en su cuello, enredándose en su pelo suave. Sus labios unidos a los míos, su lengua encontrando su lugar esa cavidad húmeda que era mi boca. Los jadeos asombrados de ambos, el cuerpo que nos quedaba chico. Nos volvimos a separar agitados y desesperados por algo más para lo que no teníamos nombre.  
Y con vergüenza, casi a la vez, confesamos que ese había sido nuestro primer beso. El resto del corto viaje a Hogsmeade transcurrió entre caricias y lenguas ávidas, sin promesas ni palabras. Una ternura ansiosa y querida y una pasión que nos desbordaba.

Y cuando bajamos del carruaje quisimos creer que volveríamos a ser Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy. Pero no tanto, nuestros labios hinchados y la respiración desacompasada nos recordaron que algo había cambiado. La sangresucia había probado la inocencia que creía que no existía en ese ser arrogante y para nada frío. Lo miré por última vez y fui hacia mis amigos.

Nunca pensé que le daría mi primer beso a ella. Precisamente a ella. Por Merlín, es tan bella. Y tan imposible. Bajé la cabeza y cuando la levanté, el único rastro de lo sucedido se podía ver en mis labios abultados y sonrosados por las caricias recibidas y dadas. Lo triste es que ahora sé lo que Hermione siente cuando se pelea con sus amigos. Vacío, un vacío que desgarra el alma.

El interrogatorio al que fue sometida terminó con un tajante "no pasó nada de su incumbencia. Malfoy fue de lo más decente, de hecho no me dirigió la palabra". _Solamente me dio el primer beso bajo un muérdago perdido._

* * *

Si entran al blog, además van a poder ver al Draco que me regaló Irene Garza, las maripositas Malfoy que le regalé yo, y el precioso fic que me dedicó Elianela, ese lo encuentran cliqueando la imagen que dice "Draco y Hermione", arriba en la barra lateral.

Besos a todas y felices fiestas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Que la magia nos acompañe siempre.


End file.
